


My dreams Turn Red with Your Love

by Nadja_Lee



Series: Broken Angel [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, BAMF Maryse Lightwood, Bad Guy Killed, Dark, Dark Love, Dark Magnus Bane, Devotion, Dirty Talk, Discrimination Against Downworlders, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant Magnus Bane, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Mild Murder Kink, Murder, Name-Calling, Possessive Magnus Bane, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Powerful Magnus Bane, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Sub Alec Lightwood, Unsupportive Maryse Lightwood, mild blood kink, submissive Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: It’s Alec’s first day back as leader of the NY Institute and both Magnus and Alec’s Hellhound, gifted to him by Magnus, are with him. However, a Clave representative and Alec’s mum shows up; the first to make it clear he doesn’t think Alec can stay as leader and his mum because she is worried about the influence she feels a certain prince of Hell has over him. However, they both soon discover they grossly overestimate their own influence over Alec and underestimate the power Magnus has over his angel’s heart and mind.Or the short summary: Even more protective and possessive Magnus; with a side serving of protective Alec to spice things up![Part 6 of Broken Angel: A dark possessive Malec love story]
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Broken Angel [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602028
Comments: 67
Kudos: 971





	My dreams Turn Red with Your Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lindy526](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindy526/gifts), [Princess_Demonic_Being](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Demonic_Being/gifts), [Lir_Soracia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir_Soracia/gifts).



> Dedicated to lindy526 and Princess_Demonic_Being who in part 5 wrote they wanted to see Alec back at work and some reactions to his collar and Lir_Soracia because she wanted some murder and blood.  
> Thanks so much to Monochromatize and Cindy for great beta work as always.  
> Thanks so much to Regina Danica Villa Bibit for the amazing series banner.  
> Chapter warnings: Dominating oral sex, name-calling and in general a lot of dirty talk, verbal abuse directed at Magnus and Alec mainly from the Clave guy (that would be this story's bad guy), discrimination against Downworlders, talk of D/s relationships and power dynamics, bad guy getting killed but let's be honest; he had it coming! Maryse being unsupportive of Alec's life and relationship but she comes around (somewhat). Mild murder kink because our boys are still very into bad guys being killed for each other and mild blood kink because why not; we already have a murder. It works for this fic and it's quite hot; trust me! (at least I think so but then I wrote it so....;)  
> Enjoy!

_Please read chapter notes for detailed warnings. D/s sex, a murder of a bad guy and other fun stuff happening in this story ;)_

# My Dreams Turn Red with Your Love

“How do you feel being back, pet?” Magnus asked softly with a hint of worry.

Alec was sitting behind his desk the NY Institute for the first time since they had gotten back together and Magnus was standing next to Alec’s chair.

Magnus stroked Alec’s hair and the Shadowhunter leaned into the touch, sighing contently.

“I’m alright, Sir. You are here and so is Azazil,” Alec said, nodding to the Hellhound who looked up when he heard his name spoken.

Azazil was fully grown now and was as large as a lion, his fur black as coal and his eyes shining red. He was lying to the right side of the desk, watching the door, ready to spring into action if ordered to do so.

“I won’t be here all day and I saw how some people were looking at you, pet. I didn’t like it,” Magnus admitted, his voice dark, unconsciously fisting Alec’s hair possessively, making Alec smile happily.

Alec tipped his head backwards to look up at him.

“I only have eyes for you, Sir,” Alec said honestly, his eyes shining with love, devotion and beginning desire at feeling Magnus’ firm pull in his hair.

Magnus grinned contently at that and fisting Alec’s hair more roughly as he bent down and kissed him possessively. Alec had a dazed look on his face, his lips red when Magnus drew back, and his cat eyes were visible for a moment from his own growing desire.

“I know and you more than satisfy all my needs,” Magnus reassured him, knowing how worried Alec could get.

Alec relaxed and smiled more at hearing that. Magnus released his hold in his hair and touched his collar around his neck.

“Some of them know what the collar signifies. Are you ready for that, pet?” Magnus asked softly, concerned, not wanting Alec to be uncomfortable even though he wanted the whole world to know Alec belonged to him more than anything else.

Alec squeezed his hand touching his collar so they were both touching it. He turned his chair so he could look at him.

“Belonging to you is all I have ever wanted. I meant it the day you proposed; I wear your collar with pride,” Alec said seriously. “My private life is my own and private but if anyone asks I would never deny you or deny this.”

“Alexander, you are the most incredible being ever created,” Magnus said heartfelt.

Alec took their combined hands touching his collar and put it around his throat, Magnus’ hand just resting there, giving him a questioning look.

“You are my whole world. You are the air I breathe. My life starts or stops with you,” Alec said softly, his eyes holding enough adoration that the Gods were surely envious.

To emphasize his point Alec squeezed his hand over Magnus’ slightly, making the Warlock tighten his grip around his neck just enough for the touch to be tight and firm but not squeezing.

“I love you,” Magnus said, in awe, lust making his cat eyes appear again as he kissed him roughly, using his other hand on his neck to pull him close while keeping the hand on his throat.

“I love you too, Sir,” Alec said roughly when Magnus pulled back, his voice filled with arousal and affection, his eyes half-closed, his cheeks flushed.

A knock on the door to the office interrupted the moment and Magnus pulled away from Alec with an annoyed sigh at having been interrupted. He released Alec and instead put a hand on the top of his chair. Alec looked questioningly at him, waiting for his order; Magnus’ command came before and above anything else – also here. Maybe especially here.

Magnus gave him a reassuringly smile, his glamour back in place.

“You can let them in, darling,” Magnus allowed and Alec nodded, turning around to face the door, feeling reassured by Magnus’ presence as well as Azazil.

Alec touched his collar briefly. He could do this.

“Enter,” Alec said in a firm and strong voice.

He was a bit surprised to see his mother enter with an older man, he looked around 50, following. He thought vaguely he had seen the man before, in Idris. He was connected to the Clave somehow. That didn’t promise anything good.

“Alexander! It is good to see you back here where you belong,” Maryse said warmly, as always dressed to impress. Her eyes went to Magnus and she frowned slightly, the frown deepening when she saw the collar around Alec’s neck.

The man from the Clave eyed both Alec and Magnus with a look Alec could also call barely hidden contempt and disgust. He could sense Magnus tensing.

“Thank you, mother,” Alec said guarded but still gave a small smile.

His relationship with his mum had always been complicated. He knew she cared for him but problem was she had always had a very conditional love for him. If he did as she wanted she would be kind to him. If he didn’t she very much fulfilled the saying of keeping friends close but enemies closer. She could be brutal in both words and deeds and being her son did not dampen that aspect of her personality, maybe on the contrary as her expectations towards her oldest had always been unreachable, maybe purposely so to get him to keep striving for more.

Maryse came around the desk and gave Magnus a dark glance that he ignored.

“Maryse,” Magnus said coldly in acknowledgement.

“Magnus Bane,” she replied back just as coldly.

Alec rose from his chair and gave his mother a quick embrace, not liking her coldness to Magnus but despite it her tone was respectful so he let it slide.

“Take a seat. I assume you are both here on official business?” Alec asked, waving towards the two chairs in front of his desk.

Maryse went back around the desk and sat down, the man from the Clave took the other chair. While Maryse was making a point of **not** looking at Alec’s collar the Clave representative seemed to look so intensively at it as if he hoped he could burn it away with the intensity of his glance. While Alec found his mother’s attitude annoying, he felt the Clave representative was just rude.

“Who are you?” Alec asked of the unknown man, his voice sharp from irritation.

“Who I am is not important. What is important is that I am the new Clave representative,” the man said with a superior smirk.

Alec looked unimpressed which clearly annoyed the guy.

“Very well. Do you plan to stay here at the Institute?” Alec asked directly, making it clear from his tone he would prefer he didn’t.

“Alexander! That was rude. He is only here to observe,” Maryse schooled him, eyeing the representative a bit worried, seeing the anger at Alec’s tone in the man’s eyes.

The Clave representative looked from Alec to Maryse.

“Actually, Mr. Lightwood, I was sent to make an evaluation of your fitness to return as head of this institute but I think I have seen enough,” he said sharply, his tone and expression making it clear how little he thought of Alec.

Alec felt Magnus move his hand from the back of the chair to his shoulder and the touch grounded him and gave him strength. He gave the representative a dark look.

“Really?” Alec asked with something between disbelief and dark amusement. He had barely seen him for more than two seconds; talk about preconceptions. Not that he would expect anything else from a Clave representative.

“Yes,” he said coldly and his eyes narrowed as he looked at Magnus, his eyes going to his hand on Alec’s shoulder. “What is that **Warlock** doing here?”

Magnus gave him a dark smile and a cold stare.

“I do appreciate that you recognize your unworthiness to address me directly but I shall reply none the less,” Magnus said with a superior smirk that made the Clave representative seem even angrier if that was possible. “I am here to ensure Alexander has a smooth transition back.”

“He is **not** going to be back if I have anything to say about it!” The man from the Clave almost yelled, his face twisted with rage.

“Who says you have?” Magnus asked darkly. At the man’s confused look he added helpfully, “Anything to say about it.”

“The Clave!” The man said with a superior hand wave as if Magnus was stupid or delusional; likely he thought both.

“So?” Magnus challenged, raising an eyebrow at him.

His arrogance made the Clave representative see red.

“I will have you removed! You have **no** business at the Institute!” he threatened.

Magnus could feel Alec tense but just kept his hand firmly on his shoulder.

“I think you would need that order to come from the head of the Institute and I know he won’t give it,” Magnus said matter of fact.

“Alexander? Think of our reputation, of our name,” Maryse pleaded, wanting him to stop this interaction between Magnus and the Clave representative. Why was Magnus even allowed to speak?! This was Nephilim business and had nothing to do with a Downworlder!

Alec gave his mother a calm look as he shook his head.

“No, Mother, I will not. I have only one priority and our name is not it,” he told her calmly, his voice strong and sure.

Maryse sighed in annoyance. Clearly her son was confused!

“It’s one thing to disgrace us all by kissing him at your failed marriage but now you even wear **that** ,” Maryse said exasperated, waving her hand in the general direction of Alec’s collar.

“Mother, I do not live my life any longer to please you,” Alec replied tightly and was glad when Magnus tightened his hold on his shoulder enough that he could feel it, enough that it would likely leave marks.

“Alexander, please say that isn’t what I think it is,” Maryse tried instead.

“I wear this collar with pride,” Alec said calmly, taking a hand to said collar for a moment and was strengthened just by touching it.

“Do you even hear yourself?!” Maryse protested. Wanting to belong to a Warlock, a prince of Hell no less! What was the world coming to?

“Yes. I do hear myself and I can say it again; I wear this collar with pride,” Alec said matter of fact and Magnus smiled; he couldn’t be prouder.

“Oh, my poor boy! What has he done to you!” Maryse said heartbroken, confused.

Alec just gave her a cold look.

“He hasn’t done anything I didn’t want him to,” Alec said calmly.

“Alexander!” Maryse protested, blushing, clearing not wanting to believe him.

Alec’s expression softened a bit, giving her the benefit of the doubt that maybe a small part of her was truly worried.

“Mother, I am happy now. I am safe now. If you care for me truly you will respect this,” Alec said more softly and Maryse was unsure what to believe for Alec sounded so sincere when he spoke yet she couldn’t understand why he would feel like that or choose this.

“Before I saw that collar I knew you were a bitch to the Downworld but now you have made it clear to all you are literally on your knees for them!” the Clave representative spat out with clear disgust and contempt in his voice, waving a dismissive hand in Alec’s general direction.

“Not them; **me**!” Magnus corrected him darkly, his cat eyes showing for a moment before his glamour was back in place.

“What?!” the man got out.

“He goes on his knees only when I tell him to. No one else,” Magnus corrected him darkly. “Alexander belongs to me and **only** me!” he added possessively, his Mark showing for a moment at the intensity of his own feelings.

The Clave representative looked completely taken back by his words and even more by Alec’s lack of protest, in fact he just looked calm and even, seemingly completely fine with this statement.

“Alexander belongs to the Angel and the Clave!” he protested hotly. “He will obey them and only them as he was raised to do!”

“Don’t be ridiculous!!” Magnus spat out, rolling his eyes. “Alexander belongs to **me**!”

“Alexander, come on now. You know we are Nephilim,” Maryse tried in a calming voice, trying to get the situation back under control.

“I refuse to listen to this blasphemy from a half-bred demon!” the Clave representative said angrily.

Alec had been controlling himself until now but this was enough. No one disrespected Magnus like this! No one!

“How **dare** you speak to him like that?!” Alec objected hotly, his eyes shooting daggers at the man, his eyes aflame, his hands forming fists as he rose from his chair.

Azazil was ready to jump at Alec’s enemy but a look from Magnus ensured the Hellhound stayed put and laid its head back down. Magnus pushed Alec gently but pointedly back into the chair with the hand on his shoulder. Alec compliantly sat back down but kept looking at the man as if he was hoping his stare could murder him.

“Alexander, thank you, darling, but I can fight my own battles,” Magnus said gently but firmly, the order in the voice clear to anyone who knew him.

The Clave representative gave Magnus a disbelieving look and gave a short laugh.

“Really, Warlock? With what? Glitter?” the man asked contemptuously.

“He is a Prince of Hell; I suggest you address him correctly!” Alec thundered, his eyes shining with rage. How dare this man address Magnus so disrespectfully? How dare he?!

“Pet, quiet now,” Magnus ordered, his tone sharp but still warm. “He is doing such a great job hanging himself here; let him continue. I do love when they make it easy,” he added with a fond smile at Alec and a superior sneer.

“Yes, Sir,” Alec said dutifully, his eyes and expression filled with love and submission when he looked up at Magnus. As soon as he turned his eyes on the Clave representative, however, his eyes shone with hatred and defiance.

“We can’t have a leader who obeys a Downworlder and certainly not one like him!” The guy spat out, pointing a finger at Magnus accusingly. His eyes narrowed and he spat the next words out, “You are **nothing** but a Demon loving slut.”

“No,” Alec said darkly, calmly, grounded by Magnus’ strong and steady hand on his shoulder. “I belong to one Warlock and I am **his** loving slut and no one else’s.”

“What?!” The guy objected, enraged and disgusted.

“This is your fault!” he said hotly, waving an accusing finger in Magnus’ direction. “You did this! You’ve turned him into your…pet!”

“Yes, I have done just that,” Magnus said calmly with a superior smirk.

“Do you think you can make a mockery of the Clave?!” the man all but yelled.

“It wouldn’t exactly take much to do that, now would it?” Magnus asked coolly, his voice filled with darkness.

Magnus’ calm only enraged the man further and his face got even redder if that was possible.

“I shall see you destroyed for this! I shall see you bleeding and broken and I will have you beg for mercy before I will have you killed!” He yelled, his voice twisted with hatred.

“Can I _please_ kill him now?” Alec asked with barely controlled rage, his hands fisted in his lap as he looked pleadingly up at Magnus. “He is disrespecting you, Sir!”

“Not quite yet, pet,” Magnus said calmly, his words alone enough to hold Alec back who dutifully returned to stare angrily at the man.

“You are weak! Pathetic and weak!” the man spat at Alec with clear contempt.

“Careful now or **I** might kill you!” Magnus threatened darkly. No one threatened Alec; no one!

“You are nothing! Valentine had the right idea! Those of demon blood have no control; no honor!” he yelled, enraged. “I shall see you burn in Idris for this insolence!”

Magnus’ eyes narrowed and he removed his hand from Alec’s shoulder.

“Ok, darling. **Now** , you can kill him,” he allowed darkly.

“Thank you, Sir,” Alec said sweetly as he rose.

However, all of Alec’s sweet and submissive demeanor faded away when he walked around the desk and stood face to face with the Clave representative; his whole body and face turning deadly and dark; like a panther about to strike.

“What?” the man asked, confused and a beginning fear in his eyes as he rose too, looking from Magnus to Alec and then to Maryse who pointedly ignored the whole display, waiting to see how this would play out before getting involved, always wanting to be on the winning side.

“You heard him; I can kill you now!” Alec said darkly, smiling evilly at him. “Dagger, please, Sir,” Alec asked, his voice changing completely, now sounding sweet and pleasing, his eyes warm and respectful as he looked back at Magnus.

Magnus smiled darkly and did a wave of his hand and a small but deadly dagger of silver appeared in Alec’s right hand.

“Here you go, darling,” Magnus said in a voice filled with fondness and the dangerous edge of Edom’s fires.

“What? No!” the man protested, looking again between all three for help and finding none, panicking now.

He started to move slowly backwards towards the door but Alec followed him step for step.

“Oh, yes!” Alec said darkly as he with one swift movement cut the man’s throat.

The blood spattered everywhere;; on Alec and the floor. The man put his hands to his throat to try and stop the flow of blood, a look of pure shock in his eyes. He fell to his knees and Alec looked down at him with a dark satisfied smile. The man’s eyes started to flutter and as he fell on his side, his hands falling from his throat he still had a frozen look of disbelief in his now dead eyes, as if he couldn’t believe Alec, the man he had thought _so_ weak, had killed him.

Meanwhile Magnus had come over and was now looking at the dead man with a satisfied smile.

“That was so hot, darling!” Magnus said with lust and love in his voice as he pulled Alec close with an arm around his waist and gave him a hard and possessive kiss that left him breathless.

Alec was smiling happily at Magnus before he looked at the dead body.

“I wish it had lasted longer,” Alec admitted with some disappointment in his voice. The man deserved to suffer longer for how he had treated Magnus.

“Alexander! What have you done?” Maryse exclaimed, having risen and was now looking worried at the dead man too.

Maryse didn’t care for him at all and had no issues with him being dead; she did have issues with it if it meant the Clave would punish her for her involvement or lack thereof.

“I killed an enemy just like I was trained to do,” Alec said calmly as he wiped the blood from the silver dagger on the pants of his right leg before handing it respectfully back to Magnus, handle first. Magnus took it with a smile before snapping his fingers, making it disappear.

“He was sent by the Clave!” Maryse reminded him, irritated with herself that there was a hint of panic in her voice now.

“So?” Alec asked pointedly.

“The Clave rules us all,” Maryse reminded him grimly.

“They may rule you but they don’t rule me,” Alec said calmly, darkly. “I have only one master and it is not them so I repeat; I killed an enemy.”

“Alexander!” Maryse said sharply, taking a finger to the bridge of her noise in irritation. “It’s enough of this silliness, you hear me?”

Seeing that this conversation was starting to disturb Alec Magnus gave her a sharp look.

“Maryse, I suggest you back down,” Magnus said evenly.

“Or what?” she asked annoyed, not seeing why he had any right to interfere in this.

“Do you really want to see who Alexander would choose if asked to choose between the two of us?” Magnus asked darkly. “Do you honestly think he would choose **you**?”

“You wouldn’t!” she protested, a look of disbelief and shock on her face.

She looked to Alec but he just looked to Magnus with a calm expression, awaiting his decision on this.

“Why not? You forget; I lived through Valentine’s uprising. I **remember** you, Maryse. You were basically in love with Valentine **and** his ideas,” Magnus reminded her with a direct cruelness that almost had her recoil for a moment.

“Then you should also know what I am capable of,” Maryse bit back, never one to easily back down.

“Oh, I am,” Magnus reassured her, his cat eyes showing in warning. “However, maybe **you** have forgotten what I, a Prince of Hell, is capable off?”

Maryse sank; the warning and the threat was clear. No, she knew what Magnus was capable of and she also knew the only one holding Magnus back was himself. Few if any were a match for him if he truly wanted to cause harm.

“I….No,” she admitted softly, backing down, knowing she was defeated.

“Good,” Magnus said with satisfaction, his glamour back in place as his anger faded. “Now, as I recall you have always been rather good at making up stories and twist events to your advantage so I suggest you return to Idris and come up with a good story of why their man is missing and your son stays as Head of the Institute.”

Maryse gave him a piercing look, trying to figure out his game.

“You want him here; you want that power,” Maryse concluded, looking from Alec to Magnus, finally understanding what his game was.

Through Alec, Magnus would now have sway over the whole New York Institute and if Alec rose in the ranks so would his influence and power.

Magnus nodded, not seeing any reason to deny it as he himself had requested Alec returned to work and be his ears and eyes at the Institute.

“Yes. You wanted it too but you no longer have any control over Alexander,” Magnus said matter of fact for he had figured her out too.

“Alexander, I am your mother,” Maryse said pleadingly to Alec, knowing this was her last chance of gaining influence through him.

“And as my mother I ask you not to make me choose between you two,” Alec asked softly, his eyes shining dark. “You won’t like my reply.”

Maryse sank, knowing she was defeated, knowing now more than ever that Alec would choose Magnus first, always. She composed herself and focused on moving on, creating a new plan for power that didn’t include separating Alec from Magnus as that was clearly impossible.

“What about the body?” she asked, gesturing to the body and blood on the floor.

Magnus snapped his fingers and the body and blood was gone; only the blood spatter on Alec betrayed anything had even happened.

“What body?” Magnus asked with a superior smile.

Maryse nodded in satisfaction.

“Very well. I will leave. I know when I am defeated,” Maryse said matter of fact to Magnus.

“No, you never did, my dear,” Magnus reminded her darkly.

Maryse nodded at his words; no, she never did admit defeat. She just found other ways to solve her problems.

“Goodbye, Alexander,” she said softly, a hint of warmth in her words as she gave him a quick embrace he returned.

“Goodbye, Mother,” he said with the same mixture of calm and warmth.

Maryse smiled at him and walked to the door of the office. As she put her hand on the door handle she turned back and looked at Magnus.

“Magnus…take care of him,” she asked, her voice and eyes soft now.

“Better than **you** ever did,” Magnus promised, darkness at the edges of his voice but also a hint of understanding, kindness. “Goodbye, Maryse.”

She nodded and gave a small smile in thanks for his words for her son. With one last look at them both she opened the door and left the room.

As soon as she had left and the door had closed behind her Magnus pulled Alec close by putting his hands on his hips.

“Damn! You were so hot, darling!” Magnus said lustfully, smiling at him.

“Thank you, Sir!” Alec said with grin, blushing a bit at the clear praise in his eyes and voice.

“You look amazing like this; covered in the blood of my enemies!” Magnus got out, his eyes aglow with power and lust as he looked Alec up and down, covered in blood splatter.

“Yes, Sir,” Alec said eagerly, moaning slightly as Magnus kissed his neck roughly just above his collar, finding his pulse point and sucking hard, leaving a large hickey.

“Though I don’t like that you are covered in anything else than me!” Magnus admitted possessively as he drew back just enough to look at him.

“Maybe you should mark me, use me. Make me bleed! Please, Sir,” Alec begged, his eyes clouded with need and arousal.

While his mother’s words hadn’t made him waver in his commitment to Magnus it had still upset him. He wanted to feel Magnus to ground himself, to forget her words and that despite it all….they had still hurt.

“You need to feel you belong to me, pet?” Magnus asked softly, stroking his cheek, his cat eyes showing, his voice filled with possession and power, feeling aroused just thinking about it.

“Yes, Sir!” Alec confirmed excitedly, looking up at him with eager eyes.

“Here, in your office?” Magnus asked with a dark grin, liking that idea.

“Yes, Sir!” Alec agreed, moving as close into Magnus’ arms as he could, wanting to feel more of him.

“I do love that idea. Debauching an angel within the so-called holy walls themselves,” Magnus said darkly and did a wave of his hand that both locked up the room and made it soundproof. He didn’t want any interruptions for this part.

Magnus took a hard and bruising grip on Alec’s hair and forced his head to the side as he started to bite, nibble and suck his way around his neck, just above his collar, leaving a trail of red marks behind, some bleeding slightly. Alec half-closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure, enjoying how Magnus tightened his grip in his hair whenever he playfully tried to pull away.

“Oh, please, Sir!” Alec begged, rock hard from the feeling of power and possession Magnus was displaying but wanting more of him.

Magnus ignored his continued moans and pleas until he had marked him all the way around his neck, the red marks like a necklace around his throat. Alec’s eyes were clouded with desire and he looked dazed when Magnus’ cat eyes finally met his gaze.

“I want to use your mouth but you are not to come. I want you thinking of me, needy and desperate, all day,” Magnus said darkly, sending shivers of anticipation and desire down Alec’s spine. “And then when you get home tonight I will fuck you all night until you pass out from the heights of ecstasy I will take you to!”

Alec moaned loudly at the mental picture Magnus was painting in his head. “Fuck! Please, Sir.”

“Do you want that, pet?” Magnus asked lustfully, stroking his cheek.

Seeing Alec’s dazed expression he stopped stroking his cheek and instead took a hold on his chin, his grip hard and bruising, enough to make Alec wince and his arousal heightened even more.

“Yes, Sir,” Alec got out, leaning as much into the bruising touch as he possibly could.

“Do you want me to use you like my own little slut?” Magnus asked, his cat eyes gleaming with power and desire at the mere thought.

Alec moaned aloud and only barely managed to pull himself together enough to reply.

“Please, oh, yes, please. Please, use me, Sir!” Alec got out, his voice and eyes pleading and needy.

Magnus smirked and released his hold on his chin.

“Get on your knees, pet,” he ordered.

He had barely finished speaking before Alec was kneeling before him, looking up at him eagerly. Now it was Magnus who had to control himself not to moan aloud. Fuck; he was so beautiful like this. All desperate and eager, wearing his collar, on his knees for him. He was made for kneeling for him; he was made for this!

Magnus released his cock, already half hard, from his pants and his arousal skyrocketed when Alec licked his lips eagerly in anticipation as soon as he saw it.

“Open wide, pet. Let me see how eager you are for my cock,” Magnus ordered and Alec excitedly opened wide, moving a bit closer to him on his knees to take him into his mouth even quicker.

Alec put his hands on Magnus’ thighs for support and took him all the way down until he hit the back of his throat. Magnus fisted his hair and put a hand behind his neck, keeping him down, moaning at the sensation of the warmth of his mouth and Alec’s eager tongue. Alec could quite happily have let himself pass out like this, with Magnus’ cock down his throat but Magnus had other plans and let him up at the last moment. Alec took a much needed breath before he dived right back in, eager for more. His throat felt raw already and he loved it and wanted more. A lot more.

“Fuck! Yes! Show me how much you love sucking my cock,” Magnus ordered as he released his neck and used his hand in Alec’s hair to fuck himself in and out of Alec’s mouth, going deep and hard at every thrust.

Alec was moaning happily against the cock in his mouth, heightening Magnus’ pleasure by the vibrations and from knowing how much he loved this.

“Yes, please, Sir,” Alec got out eagerly when he had a few seconds of air, his voice sounding hoarse and abused, his lips swollen, tears on his cheeks he was unware of from the brutality of the facefucking. His eyes dazed and shiny, his cock rock hard.

“You love being on your knees for me, don’t you?” Magnus asked darkly, sounding out of breath, feeling his orgasm quickly approaching. Damn, Alec had a sinful mouth for such an angelic creature!

“Yes. I love it, Sir,” Alec got out when Magnus pulled him off of him for a moment of air before pushing back in to the hilt again.

“Such a greedy little slut. You were made for sucking cock!” Magnus got out, enjoying seeing the fucked out look on Alec’s face as he eagerly took everything he gave him.

“Made for you, Sir. Only for you, Sir,” Alec got out, sounding out of breath, his voice abused when he was able to speak when Magnus pulled him back off his cock for a moment.

“Yes, Mine!” Magnus said possessively.

He released his hold on Alec’s hair and did a hand movement and the silver dagger he had given Alec earlier appeared in his hand. He cut a thin line on the palm of his left hand and then made the dagger disappear again. He pressed his left hand together in a tight fist to push out a few droplets of blood. Then he opened his hand again.

“Look up at me!” he ordered and Alec stopped sucking him and pulled off his cock.

“Yes, Sir,” Alec acknowledged and eagerly did so, looking up at him expectantly, lust and love in his eyes.

Magnus made sure Alec could see what he was doing as he put a finger of his right hand into the injured palm of his left hand, now painted red with the blood he had managed to push out from the shallow cut. Alec licked his lips, not sure what Magnus was going to do but knowing he would love it because he loved everything Magnus did. Magnus reached down and painted Alec’s lips with his blood as if it was lipstick. Alec moaned at the sensual sensations of his finger painting his lips, his cock hardening even further.

“Now you look and taste like me,” Magnus said with satisfaction as he pulled back and admired his work.

Magnus snapped his fingers and the wound on his left palm closed and sealed shut.

Alec wanted to touch his lips but didn’t want to disturb the image of him that Magnus was clearly admiring.

“Thank you, Sir. I love it,” Alec admitted, looking up at him with a smile.

Magnus smiled down at him.

“I know you do,” Magnus replied but his voice held more warmth than it did arrogance.

“Please, Sir,” Alec begged, keenly aware that Magnus rock hard cock was right in front of him but Magnus had ordered him to look up at him so he couldn’t continue sucking him as he wanted.

“Please, what?” Magnus insisted, a hint of teasing in his voice as he looked down at him.

“Please, can I suck you again, Sir?” Alec begged eagerly.

“Want to feel me in your mouth?” Magnus asked lustfully, holding around the base of his cock with one hand, knowing Alec was aware he had moved his hand but would not be able to look until he allowed him to.

“Yes, Sir. I want to feel you in the back of my throat. I want you to use me so I can feel you all day and I will barely be able to speak. I want you to come so far down my throat I almost choke on it,” Alec said, his voice already sounding raw and abused from earlier, proving his desire to have difficulty speaking was coming along nicely.

Magnus gave a short and strained laugh, his eyes filled with lust and love as he looked down at him. “Fuck! Who could say no to that?”

Magnus took a harsh and bruising grip on Alec’s hair and before he had time to prepare, not that he wanted any, Magnus forced his cock all the way in till he hit the back of his throat. Without reprieve he pulled Alec back by pulling harshly on his hair again, making fresh tears appear in Alec’s eyes, before forcing him all the way down on him again.

“Such a greedy little slut for me! Fuck yes!” Magnus mumbled lustfully, using Alec’s mouth like a ragdoll as he fucked himself using his mouth at a brutal and deep pace.

“Hmm. So good,” Alec mumbled as he was pulled off his cock for a moment before his mouth was full again, humming in contentment against his cock.

Alec had tears down his cheeks from the strain and his jaw was aching and his throat was hurting but he hadn’t felt better in a long time. He loved it. He was floating, walking on air. It was the most amazing feeling ever. His whole world started and stopped with Magnus’ cock, with his pleasure. When Magnus came down his throat Alec fought not to gag and swallowed it all, a dazed look on his face, his cock rock hard but forgotten between his legs. He felt high and floaty though he hadn’t come.

The next thing Alec really registered or would remember was that he was leaning against Magnus’ leg. Magnus was sitting in one of the two chairs in front of the desk where the Clave representative had sat just moments before. Magnus had used magic to clean him up, including his clothes. Alec wasn’t sure if he had moved by his own power or Magnus had carried him or used magic but he didn’t really care. This felt nice; it felt safe. He liked this.

“You did so well, darling. So well!” Magnus praised lovingly, stroking his hair affectionately.

“Hmm…I did good, Sir?” Alec asked softly, his voice hoarse, his eyes still dazed and dreamy.

“So good, darling. You did so good,” Magnus promised fondly, kissing the top of his head.

Alec smiled happily at hearing that.

“I love you so much, Sir,” Alec said warmly, still feeling floaty.

“I love you too, darling,” Magnus said affectionately.

After a little while the haze around his brain had lifted enough for Alec to say, “I’m alright now. I know you have an appointment today.”

Magnus shook his head, smiling down at him.

“I don’t need to go. It is more important to me to be here with you,” Magnus said seriously.

“Thank you,” Alec said heartfelt, smiling up at him. “But I have Azazil. I will be fine,” he said and at his name the large Hellhound lifted his head from his spot in the corner and waved its tail before lying back down again.

Magnus scanned his face and saw he was telling the truth. He relaxed and smiled at him.

“I will stay a few more minutes and I will go then, darling,” Magnus said with a fond smile.

“Alright, Sir,” Alec said happily, enjoying sitting like this for a few more moments.

“I have been thinking…How would you feel about immortality?” Magnus asked thoughtfully after a few moments of silence, still stroking Alec’s hair.

Alec looked up surprised at him.

“With you, Sir?” he asked, to be sure he meant it.

Magnus smiled and nodded. “Yes. Of course with me.”

Alec grinned widely. “Then I would love it, Sir! I would love to belong to you for all time.”

“That’s what I was hoping you would say,” Magnus said joyfully, smiling fondly. “I want you to be mine forever and nothing, not even **death** , shall take you from me!” he added possessively.

Alec’s eyes shore like diamonds; he loved that idea, that thought, that he would belong to Magnus forever! He would never again be alone, Magnus would never leave him. Forever and always….Magnus would always be there and he would always belong to him.

“That sounds perfect,” Alec admitted in a dreamy voice.

“It does, doesn’t it?” Magnus said fondly with a satisficed smile. “I will have a surprise for you then after our wedding, pet,” he promised.

Alec was curious but knew not to push; Magnus would tell him if or when he needed to know. He smiled happily at the thought.

“I can’t wait. I may not have known it but I was born to belong to you and there is nothing and nowhere I would rather be, than being yours,” Alec admitted heartfelt as he looked adoringly up at him.

Magnus smiled softly and stroked his cheek tenderly.

“You are perfection. You are everything I ever wanted to own and possess,” Magnus admitted emotionally.

Alec blushed and smiled at the confession, “Thank you.”

Magnus bent down and claimed his lips in a brief but possessive kiss filled with a dark promise of an eternity of this, of them, of being **his** , forever!

“Ok, darling,” Magnus said reluctantly and Alec pulled a bit back so he could rise. On his feet Magnus reached down a hand and helped Alec stand. When he was up, he put his hands on his hips.

“I better get going. I will through Azazil be with you all day and I will be waiting at home for you,” Magnus promised.

Alec nodded, holding around his waist.

“I look forward to your promise, Sir,” he said shyly, his arousal reawaking at the mere thought.

“Of fucking you senseless?” Magnus said with a dark superior smirk.

Alec nodded, blushing a bit. “Yes, Sir.”

“Oh, I look **very** much forward to that too!” Magnus promised and claimed his lips in a hard and possessive kiss.

“See you tonight,” Alec said breathlessly when Magnus drew back and reluctantly released him, making Alec release his hold on him too.

“Tonight, darling,” Magnus promised, smiling and did a hand movement, creating a portal.

Just as Magnus was about to step through it Alec said, “I love you more than anything I have ever known, ever felt.”

Magnus turned around and smiled at him.

“I know,” Magnus said fondly, warmly before adding, “I love you too, angel.”

With that Magnus went through the portal and it closed after him. Alec looked after the closed portal for a few minutes with a smile on his lips. Azazil went over to him, nuzzling his hand and Alec stroked his head lovingly.

“Come, Azazil. Let’s make him proud of us,” Alec mumbled, still smiling at how amazing it was that he belonged to Magnus; that Magnus was here, in his life.

Belonging to Magnus…he might not have known it, but it was everything he had ever wanted, ever needed. He couldn’t wait to be back in his arms and just the thought that he would belong to Magnus for eternity…he could imagine nothing better; nothing more amazing than that. He would say it was everything he had ever dreamed of because he couldn’t and didn’t want to recall a time where he has ever dreamed of or wished for anything else.

_Nephilim love once, fiercely_

Throughout the day whenever Alec felt confused or lost he simply touched his collar or petted Azazil and he instantly felt calmed and grounded, as if Magnus was right here next to him, touching his hair as he was kneeling beside him.

When the day was over and he went home with Azazil he couldn’t wait to leave, he couldn’t wait to see Magnus again even though he had just seen him this morning, he couldn’t wait to be in his arms again, he couldn’t wait for Magnus to take him to new heights of pain and pleasure. All of him belonged to Magnus and there was nothing he wanted more than that or ever would.

_Nephilim love once, fiercely_

The End

So....Anyone want a part 7?

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone want another installment of this series? Should we see the wedding?  
> Comments and kudos would mean the world to me and would motivate me to keep working on this series so if you enjoyed it please do let me know so I know if anyone are even reading this.
> 
> Thanks so much in advance to anyone who comments and/or leaves kudos


End file.
